


Snuggle with me please

by orphan_account



Series: Requested One-shots [5]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Honestly there's nothing else to put it's just a one-shot filled with fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [A fanfiction request for celebration of 2000+ followers on my askblog]Edd's super bored. Good thing his boyfriend is around.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anon request : "psst. tordedd. you know ya wanna do it."
> 
> While TordEdd isn't one of my favourite ships, it is good and deliciously angsty. I hope this is good, I think everyone enjoys some nice fluffy TordEdd every now and then.

Edd 

Was

Bored.

So incredibly bored. No one was home, and it just wasn’t the same to watch movies alone! They were almost out of cola, so he couldn’t gorge himself like he usually does, and his feed is the same usual boring stuff. Blah blah, zombie apocalypse, blah blah, terrorist army, same old same old. None of it affected Edd.

Rolling his head around and ignoring the small cracks he received, Edd sighed. Tord was supposed to be home, like, forever ago. Sliding his hand over his face, he bleh’d at the TV, when suddenly a loud meow caught his attention. Looking over, he saw his small fluffy cat, Ringo. He smiled. “Hey there, buddy,” He spoke to the feline, picking him up. “How you doing?” Ringo purred, rubbing his head into Edd’s chest. Edd pet his friend’s head, relishing the purring. It had been awhile since he and his cat had some good and proper quality time. Of course, they did hang out a lot, but usually Tord or someone else was there with him.

Speak of the devil-

“Edd!” The norwegian called out. “You dead?”

“I wish!” He yelled back out, scratching Ringo behind his ears.

Tord chuckled, throwing his keys in a bowl by the front door. “Oh Edd, you make me laugh.”

“You know I don’t really mean it, Tordie.” Edd smiled.

“Torrid? That’s new,” Tord shook his head, leaning over the couch to properly see his short boyfriend. “Not sure if I like it yet.” He smirked.

“Aw, c’mon Tord. You don’t like any of my nicknames.”

“Yeah, because they’re sappy, and you know I’m too tough for all that.”

Edd rolled his eyes, papping his face lightly. Tord held his hand and led it to his mouth, softly kissing it. Edd squealed, holding his hand back as if it were burned. Tord raised his eyebrows.

“I think you were so edgy, it cut my hand.” Edd said, starting dramatically, but slowly descending into laughter. Tord ruffled his hair, leaving to the kitchen.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ve got work to do.”

“Too-oord.” Edd whined, propping himself on the edge of the couch, letting Ringo scatter off.

“Don’t ‘Tord’ me, I’m a busy guy.”

“Too-oord, watch a movie with meee.” He continued.

Tord sighed. He knew he wouldn’t be able to be immune to Edd’s whining. “Alright, alright. You want a drink?”

“COLA!”

“Heh, of course, of course,” Tord paused while staring into the open fridge. “Are Tom and Matt back from the shop yet?”

“Nnnope.” Tord heard the telly flip on, and Edd surfing channels in the living room. Shaking his head, he grabs one of the cola’s from the back. Popping back into the living room, he saw Edd settle on some cheesy horror-flick. Tord smiled, settling down beside Edd. As if on impulse, he throws his legs over the norwegian’s, leaning his head on his shoulder as well. Tord rubbed his farthest shoulder, quickly settling into a usual cuddle ’n’ movie night. Edd smiled. Quickly pressing a small kiss to his cheek, he proudly announced, “Now, you’re trapped, and you have to watch atleast two movies.” He giggled.

“Oh really.” Tord smirked.

“Yes!” He smiled even wider, wrapping an arm around Tord’s neck. “And you will never escape my grasp.”

Tord laughed, falling into the small joke. “Oh, faen, whatever shall I do?”

“You shall enjoy yourself with your amazing boyfriend.” He purred, snuggling more into the nook between Tord’s neck and shoulder. Tord kissed Edd’s mussed-up hair, and cuddled into his chubby boyfriend. He was perfect for snuggling, and Tord loved it. Moving his head, Edd pressed his lips against Tord’s, giving a small hum and chuckles when he sees Tord’s face started to blush. Laughing, Edd called Ringo over from where he was lounging on the other couch in the living room. Tord gave a soft smile, turning up the volume on their TV infront of them. Ringo settled on Edd’s lap, curling up and purring against Edd’s stomach. Edd sighed, in simple bliss with his boyfriend and cat. Tord rubbed Edd’s shoulder, prompting him to open his eyes he hadn’t realized he’d closed them.

“You still wanna watch some zombies?” Tord asked softly.

“Hell yeah,” Edd said, a tad louder than Tord. “As long as you don’t get too invested and start yelling or something.”

Tord rolled his eyes. “That was one time!” Edd laughed at that.

“Still gonna remember it, though.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He said, laying his head on top of Edd’s. “Zombie time.”


End file.
